


【迪梅】嗜睡

by Tracychen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracychen/pseuds/Tracychen
Summary: 沙发上做爱。
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Lionel Messi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【迪梅】嗜睡

里奥梅西坐在沙发上睡着了。

他最近有些嗜睡，经常在沙发或者其他什么地方坐一会儿，就莫名其妙地陷入昏睡。他把这件事分别告诉了Kun、Luis和Cesc。Luis满怀同情地表示“我刚退役的时候也这样”，并且建议里奥到隔壁和他一起大口吃烤肉，喝马黛茶，然而里奥并不想Luis一样在退役半年内迅速膨胀以至于需要经历痛苦的减肥。Kun一如既往地充满热情和活力“你可以和我一起直播，里奥，你应该多接触一下新鲜事物！”，里奥觉得他说的后半句有点道理，但是直播还是算了，里奥在面对摄像机时的表现甚至不如一只上了发条的机械山羊。至于Cesc，他根本无暇顾及里奥“没事找事”的中年烦恼，“午觉？里奥，多么美妙的词汇啊。如果你有5个孩子，那你别想着睡午觉了。”

他在睡梦中隐隐约约感到有什么沉重又热烘烘的东西压在他身上，他费力睁开眼，傍晚的光线已经很暗了，房间里并没有开灯，然而里奥还是通过毛茸茸的头顶认出了趴在他身上的人。

保罗迪巴拉，他的“新鲜事物”。看起来很乐意和他亲密接触。

迪巴拉紧紧地压在他身上，像是要把他压进沙发深处。里奥感受到他的大腿内侧传来轻微但是持续的、难以忽略的疼痛，他轻轻推了推迪巴拉，男孩感受到他的力度，埋在他胸前的头抬了起来，那双漂亮的、碧绿色的眼睛里带上了一些湿漉漉的可怜神色，“里奥里奥里奥，我3个星期没见你了。”

太近了，里奥的思绪像是从很远的地方泛上来，他被牢牢锁进了迪巴拉用自己的拥抱、体温、气息和圆圆眼睛构筑的气场，在他睡着的时候，迪巴拉在他周围织了一层又一层细密的网，轻而易举地网住了他。

里奥于是放弃了动作，他闭上眼睛，发出了任由迪巴拉施为的信号。迪巴拉接受到了，并且雀跃起来，他首先吻上了年长者微微颤动的眼睛，“看着我，里奥”，里奥只好睁开眼，看着迪巴拉在黑暗中越发明亮的绿眼睛，怀疑此刻趴在他身上的是一匹没出息的狼。

迪巴拉可能比里奥自己还要了解他的身体，他先是亲了亲里奥的额头，让他有安全感，接着来到里奥的耳后，亲吻那一块里奥局促时常常抚摸的皮肤，接着含住了他的整个耳垂，他要确保年长者的火苗被他撩拨起来。他开始啃咬里奥的嘴唇，想要把它们亲成亮晶晶的样子，不再是薄薄的两片，那样不笑的时候显得冷淡严肃，让他有一点惶恐。

他们用唇舌打了一会儿架。里奥的感觉上来了，开始急切地毫无章法地亲吻他，像是一只心急的小猫。迪巴拉任由里奥表现了一会儿，直到里奥放开他。他抬眼盯住了里奥被情欲渲染的双眼，里面都是他的影子。

里奥梅西在急切的渴求我。

每次这个事实都让迪巴拉感到一阵难以置信地颤栗和一种奇特的安全感。这种安全感在里奥职业生涯末期越来越向圣父方向发展时疯狂地缩水，那个时候的里奥梅西是世界的，只有这种时候，里奥梅西是他的。

迪巴拉觉得自己已经硬得快要爆炸了。他站起身，拉住里奥的双腿，把他往下拖，轻而易举地把里奥摆成了一个蜷起腿，露出屁股的姿势，接着又把里奥的t恤撩起来，一边吮吸着里奥的乳头，一边对着里奥的胸肌一阵揉搓，里奥的胸肌很快就被他揉得涨起来，乳白色的皮肤也被他揉得通红。

虽然里奥的乳尖也很美味——里奥自己就是一块软乎乎的甜糕，但是那并不是重点。重点永远是里奥已经半勃的阴茎。里奥的阴茎大得惊人，不是很容易吞下去。可是迪巴拉喜欢这样，他喜欢用他的嘴和舌头执掌里奥的快乐，这样会为他带来“拥有里奥”的实感。他把里奥的短裤褪下来丢在一旁，把里奥的阴茎含在嘴里舔弄，阴茎在他的脸上撑起了一个小小的鼓包，色情极了。迪巴拉一边费力地吞吐，一边故意抬眼去看里奥，他绿色的瞳孔更加深邃了，带着一点湿润。他们的距离太近，里奥避无可避，完完全全被困在方寸之间。他不得不直视着他的小男孩饱含爱意与欲望的眼神。迪巴拉知道里奥受不了这个，果然里奥的呼吸更加急促了，他整个人都在微微地颤抖，嘴里的低吟声要抑制不住了。迪巴拉几乎是期待着这一刻——里奥终于忍不住，他直起身，右手掠过迪巴拉鼓起的脸颊，从耳后一路向上，抓住迪巴拉的头发，迪巴拉知道里奥已经到了极限，吞吐得更卖力了，终于里奥射在了他的嘴里。

“里奥，你爽过了，现在该我啦。”男孩的语气委屈又无辜，手上的动作却半分没有迟疑。他的手抚上里奥的小腿，少年人热乎乎的体温让里奥抖得更厉害了。他熟练地把里奥的小腿分开，用手指把润滑油送了进去，精准地找到了里奥的敏感点按压起来。迪巴拉的动作让里奥难耐地拱起脊背，两条腿情不自禁地向上抬起，偃旗息鼓的阴茎又一次兴奋起来。他难以自制地叫着迪巴拉的名字，声音软得不像话，仿佛下一秒他就要融化成甜美的一滩，渗进迪巴拉的血液里。迪巴拉如同一个经验老道的猎人，清楚地知道自己的猎物已经撑不住了。他握住自己的阴茎，对准里奥的穴口缓慢地插入进去。湿软的穴肉挤压着他的阴茎。里奥总是很紧，他必须深呼吸，小心控制住自己，防止自己就这样当场泄出来。他的目的是把他的满腔力气全部用在进攻里奥这座小小的堡垒，让里奥完全沉醉在由他带来的快感中。而不是在门外就缴械投降，成为里奥的俘虏。

他们对彼此的身体太熟悉了，迪巴拉豪不费力就找到了里奥的敏感点，接着就开始猛烈撞击着那一处地方。里奥闭着眼睛，嘴唇微微张开，神情显得很混乱，迪巴拉爱死里奥这幅被他干到意乱神迷的样子。他突然换了一种节奏，从疯狂地操干中慢下来，开始在里奥的甬道里细细地研磨，恰巧避开了里奥的敏感点。里奥一下子从没顶的快感中跌落，他难以忍受这种不上不下的折磨，发出欲求不满的小声哼唧，声音像蜜糖一样甜。他一边叫着迪巴拉的名字，一边抬起自己的屁股向迪巴拉的方向蹭过去，在迪巴拉粗壮的大腿上蹭了两下。

迪巴拉装作不知道的样子，俯下身去和里奥接吻，绿色的眼睛睁得圆圆的，显得单纯又无辜，好像此刻让里奥难受的人不是他。里奥气得在他嘴唇上咬了一口。迪巴拉俯在里奥的怀里闷闷地笑了，好像在嘲笑里奥的欲求不满。里奥恼羞成怒，伸手想要把迪巴拉推下去，还没等他动作，迪巴拉就猛然加达了操干的速度和力度，向里奥的敏感点冲刺。里奥爽到大脑一片空白，全身的感觉和注意都系在那一点上，再也无法顾及其他。他开始随着迪巴拉的节奏难以自制地发出哼哼唧唧的小声音。他的阴茎因为过于兴奋，已经高高地挺立了，里奥释放快乐的双手却被迪巴拉捉住，摁在沙发上。敏感点持续不断地被冲击让里奥爽到全身瘫软，他无力挣开迪巴拉的钳制，一浪又一浪的快感夹杂着顶端无法释放的焦躁冲击着里奥的神经，他的手无力地伸握，想抓住什么东西来缓解，却什么也抓不到。他扭动着身子想要逃开，可是怎么看怎么像是在迎合迪巴拉操干的动作。他张开嘴想宣泄，发出的却是被迪巴拉撞得断断续续的甜美的呻吟，好像在催促着迪巴拉继续努力。他们好像在跳一支相互纠缠的舞，里奥已经完完全全被带入了迪巴拉的节奏，他不得不听从迪巴拉的指挥，配合迪巴拉的动作，感受迪巴拉赐予他的感受。他感到眼角一片模糊，他被这个小混蛋操到流眼泪了，他完完全全被迪巴拉操开了。

不知过了多久，迪巴拉突然加快了抽查的速度，双手快速撸动着里奥的阴茎。终于，他和里奥一起射了出来。他的阴茎又在里奥的小穴里停留了一会儿，才依依不舍地抽了出来。粘稠的精液顺着里奥一张一合的小穴缓慢地流出来。

里奥闭着眼睛，迪巴拉看不出来他是已经睡着了，还是因为太累不想睁开。他躺倒在沙发上，把里奥抱在怀里，心满意足地闭上眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> 写肉真是容易阳痿，难以想象最后500字我拖了好几天。不过废话终于变少了。我发现我之前废话多是因为脑了一个背景……明明写肉脑一个情景就可以了。


End file.
